Hen Night Blues
by elennemigo
Summary: "¿Por qué Sherlock está bebiendo solo, en un pub de Londres? Bueno, todos hacemos tonterías, verdad? Rating T, por lenguaje." Traducción del fanfic Hen Night Blues, de lilsherlockian1975. One-shot Sherlolly.


_**Nota de la traductora:**_ Gracias a **lilsherlokian1975** que me dió su permiso para traducir este fic. Como siempre este es uno de mis one-shots favoritos y me he dado el lujo de traducirlo. Habrán notado que el título lo dejé en inglés, es que "Blues de la despedida de soltera" no me pareció muy atractivo, así que opté por dejar el original ¿les parece bien?

Y ... _"Déjenme su Review si les es conveniente... y si les es inconveniente, déjenla igual."_... Gracias! ;)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes que puedan reconocer no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia original.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes no bebe, no bebe y no se lamenta, y ciertamente no se lamenta por las próximas nupcias de cierta patóloga. Sin embargo aquí estaba, en un pub cualquiera en lo profundo de Londres, solo, bebiendo el whisky más caro que el dinero de su hermano podía pagar. Ha estado aquí por más de una hora, tratando de aquietar su mente y calmar sus pensamientos, pero no importaba lo que hiciera o cuanto bebiera, allí estaba ella... _Molly Hooper_. No podía entender porque su mente, perfectamente pulida, después de tanto tiempo, de repente lo estaba traicionando. Si tenía que ser honesto, ella se había estado infiltrando en su palacio mental desde hacía meses... ok, años, pero no quería detenerse a pensar en eso ahora. Ahora lo único que quería era olvidarse de ella y de su estúpida boda y su estúpido vestido y las estúpidas flores y su estúpido rostro cubierto con un blanco velo. No, eso no estuvo bien. El rostro de Molly no era nada estúpido, era... perfecto. _¡Mierda!_ Sherlock levantó su mano y le señaló al barman, su vaso vacío.

 _¡Esto es culpa de John Watson!_... pensó. _Él me hizo humano. Él hizo que los demás me importaran. NO._ Molly ha estado aquí desde antes que John, ella empezó mucho antes, ¿no es cierto? Con sus sonrisas tímidas y sus enormes ojos marrones y sus mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que Sherlock aparecía. _Espera, he tenido que tratar con eso por años, no puede ser eso_. Bebió otro trago y una vez más intentó aclarar su mente, el whisky era un pobre sustituto de lo que su mente y su cuerpo siempre han deseado pero NO, ella jamás lo perdonaría, así que tendría que conformarse con el whisky.

Algo había cambiado, tal vez era que estaba comprometida. _Daga de carne_. Ella se casaría mañana y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Nada. Se casaría mañana y lo abandonaría, como lo hizo John, no, peor que John. _¿Por qué es peor que John? ¡Agh!_. Bebió otro trago. Molly ya no se sonrojaba como solía hacerlo, bueno... aún se sonrojaba pero no tanto. ¡Culpa de Daga de carne! ¡Estúpido Daga de carne!. El tipo es un idiota, no merece el amor de Molly Hooper. _No me habría fijado en ella de no estar comprometida. ¡Eso es!._

 _¡Error otra vez!_ Claro que estaba errado, había pensado en ella casi constantemente durante los dos años que estuvo ausente y no tenía idea de que Tom existía. Dos años luchando, cazando, espiando, matando y pensando en Molly Hooper. Su hermoso cabello, largo y de perfectos tonos chocolate. Sus labios, oh besar esos labios sólo una vez, no, no sólo una vez... por siempre. Su terrible sentido del humor... el peor pero él lo adoraba tanto, cada broma, mórbidas como eran le entibiaban el alma. _Maldición, entonces no era culpa de Daga de carne._ Tal vez sólo se estaba haciendo viejo, amargado, necesitaba más casos, más estímulos. Más Molly. Pero después de mañana ya no habría más Molly, ella le pertenecería a otro y cualquier reclamo sobre ella que él pensó que pudiera haber hecho, se habría desvanecido. _Después de mañana, no más Molly Hoo..._

"¡Hola!" dijo Molly Hooper, sentándose en el lugar vacío junto a él. Sherlock por su parte, se quedó allí pensando, que tal vez, de la nada, su subconsciente la había invocado, pero no, ella estaba ahí en carne y hueso. Y que maravillosa vista ella ofrecía, vistiendo un vestido floral straples que terminaba apenas pasando sus rodillas, con su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, luciendo como una increíble visión en pasteles.

"¿Qué tan ebrio estas, Sherlock? Di algo, di Hola.", dijo ella pasando su mano frente a la cara de Sherlock.

Él se sacudió, saliendo del trance inducido por Molly y dijo "¿Por qué estas aquí, cómo me encontraste? "

"Estoy aquí porque durante mi despedida de soltera, Mary recibió una llamada de John, diciendo que estabas 'desaparecido en acción' y que te estaba buscando, uso el GPS de tu teléfono para rastrearte, uno de tus trucos, no? Mary pensó que sería mejor que yo venga en su lugar, y yo estuve de acuerdo. Así que... ¿Por qué Sherlock Holmes esta bebiendo, cosa que nunca hace y en público, nada menos?"

Qué humillante, si John lo hubiera venido a buscar se hubiera podido burlar de él y descargar sus frustraciones con él en vez del whisky, pero no, ellos enviaron a Molly. _Esto es diabólico._

"Tenía ganas de un trago y no tenía whisky en casa. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, vuelve a tu despedida de soltera. Estoy bien." dijo volviéndose a su bebida.

"No me iré a menos que vengas conmigo y de todas maneras, no quiero volver realmente. No me estaba divirtiendo. No es lo mío."

"Es una fiesta en tu honor, ¿Cómo que no te estabas divirtiendo?"

"No cambies de tema Sherlock. ¿Por qué estas tomando?" Molly insistió.

 _¿Ella no esta dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, no?_. Sherlock no podía pensar en ningún escenario en lo que todo esto terminara bien. El podría gritarle y ella saldría corriendo envuelta en lágrimas, no, no podía soportar una Molly Hooper llorando ahora, además aún Sherlock sabía que hacer llorar a una mujer, la noche anterior a su boda, no estaba nada bien. Podría inventar algo, pero justo ahora estaba teniendo problemas en concentrarse en otra cosa, que no sea su hermoso cuello completamente expuesto, luego que ella se recogiera el cabello para un costado. Por supuesto podría simplemente decirle la verdad. _Te amo y soy un bastardo egoísta que te quiere toda para mi solo, para que seas mi patóloga, mi asistente y mi amante_.

"Ya te di una respuesta, es todo lo que tengo. Por favor, vete." Es lo único que pudo decir luego de lograr quitarle los ojos de encima.

Molly lo miró por unos momentos, luego se miró las manos. "Tú sabes que la boda no cambiará nada. Yo te seguiré ayudando y seguiremos siendo amigos... al menos espero que tú me consideres tu amiga."

 _¿Estas bromeando? ¿Por que no se larga de una vez y me deja con mi miseria?_

"Si, lo sé y claro que somos amigos." respondió más triste de lo que era su intención.

"Bueno, ¿entonces que es? Yo puedo verte, ¿Recuerdas? Has estado actuando diferente últimamente y eso es cuando siquiera apareces. Honestamente al principio pensé que te estabas alejando porque pensabas que después de la boda ya no tendrías tanto acceso al laboratorio, lo cual es ridículo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿A esta altura no me conoces mejor que eso? Nunca haría nada que perjudicara tu trabajo. Eso es importante para ti y tú eres importante para mí." Ahora ella estaba inclinándose hacia Sherlock mirándolo directamente a los ojos, casi tocándolo. Entonces ella hizo lo impensable. Tomo la mano de Sherlock que descansaba sobre su rodilla, y la sostuvo.

 _¡Oh Dios santo, ayúdame! ¡NO! ¡Esto será mi ruina!_

"Sherlock, por favor, háblame. Las cosas estaban mucho mejor entre nosotros y ahora estas actuando tan... no lo se, distante. Diría como el viejo Sherlock pero el viejo Sherlock me echaría sin decirme nada. Ahora es como si yo ni siquiera estuviera aquí. Mira, mañana es el día más importante de mi vida y necesito saber que estas bien, ¿entiendes?

¡Él estalló! Todos tienen un punto de quiebre y este era el suyo. Molly Hooper sosteniendo su mano y mirándolo con _esos ojos_ y rogándole que le dijera la verdad, lo quebró.

"No Molly, no estoy bien." dijo, quitando su mano de entre las de ella, respiró profundamente y miró hacia el otro lado. "Nunca estaré bien, mañana vas a casarte con otro hombre, lo arruiné, hice que dejaras de amarme y ahora te vas a casar con Daga de carne y aquí estoy tratando de beber suficiente whisky como para olvidarlo. Así que no, no estoy para nada bien."

Molly se quedó sentada allí, parpadeando y no entendiendo y tal vez, no respirando. _Respira,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Sólo respira, y no olvides seguir respirando_ , tenía que procesar lo que él acababa de decir. _¿Casarte con otro hombre? Eso significa... Oh. Mierda._

"Sherlock, ¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Vas a hacer que lo diga, ¿no es cierto? Dios, esto es tan humillante." él sacudió la cabeza y luego la dejo descansando entre sus manos.

"¡Maldita sea ¿estas bromeando?! ¿Humillante?" Ahora que las piezas estaban cayendo en su lugar, estaba enojada, no, no enojada... totalmente furiosa.

"No, no es como tú piensas... no lo sé. Sólo- mira yo respondí tu pregunta ¿Puede irte ahora?" su cabeza aún entre sus manos.

"Respondiste una pregunta y creaste cientos más y mientras tanto, te las arreglaste para fastidiarme."

Él se volvió a mirarla a la cara, ella estaba sonrojada pero no por un enamoramiento, no, porque la había confundido y la había irritado. Sip, eso era lo que mejor le salía a Sherlock... _la lastimaste... siempre lo haces... ¡buen trabajo!_

"Molly, esta bien, si, lo siento. Evidentemente tengo algunas emociones sin resolver concernientes a ti y tu próximo casamiento me ha resultado muy difícil de procesar."

"¡En Español Sherlock!" Molly estaba temblando, estaba tan enojada porque si él estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que estaba diciendo, ¡iba a matarlo!

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza furiosamente y gritó (lo bastante fuerte como para que lo escuchara todo el bar) "Maldición Molly, estoy enamorado de ti y me estoy volviendo loco porque te vas a casar con un imbécil."

Molly se puso de pie muy calmadamente y rápido salió del bar.

"¡Mierda! ¡La cuenta!" grito Sherlock al barman y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Molly todavía estaba tratando de parar un taxi cuando él salió del bar...

"¡Molly! ¡Molly!"

Ella iba a ignorarlo pero enseguida cambió de opinión. "¿Qué diablos Sherlock?" dijo corriendo hacia él. "¿En serio? ¿Ahora? Después de todo este tiempo, todos estos años. ¿Ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"No lo se, yo... yo no pensé que iba a verte y tú no dejabas de preguntarme y yo.. yo.."

"¿Estás tartamudeando? Esto es genial. ¡Maravilloso!" Ella se dio la vuelta sacudiendo la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia él tan rápido que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás un poco. "¿Desde hace cuando?"

"¿Qué?" _Oh mierda, más preguntas._

"¿Cuánto carajo hace que estas enamorado de mí? Dímelo ahora, ¡AHORA!"

"Molly, eso es muy difícil de responder. No podría decir cuando ocurrió." tratando desesperadamente de no tener que decirle la verdad, que lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¿En serio? Yo lo se. Yo sé exactamente cuando me enamore de ti. Así que más te vale tener al menos una aproximación de cuando sucedió esto."

"¿Tu sabes, sabes cuando te enamoraste de mí? ¿Cuándo fue Molly?" dijo Sherlock, suavizándose considerablemente.

"¡NO! Tú no tienes derecho a ninguna recompensa, ahora estoy muy molesta. Y confundida. ¡Y tú serás quien responda, no yo! ¿Me has entendido?" Estaban parados cerca de un callejón, al otro lado del bar, lejos de la mayoría de los transeúntes.

"Sí, lo siento. Ehh.." _Bien, estas acorralado Holmes, ¡piensa en algo! No la lastimes más, ya le has mentido lo suficiente._ "cuando me fui, tú eras en lo único que podía pensar y ehm, puede que haya sido antes pero si lo fue no lo supe, o no me di cuenta. Pero lo he sabido al menos desde algún tiempo después de la caída. Lo siento, tú estabas con él y sí quiero que seas feliz."

Molly se rió pero no con humor... "Feliz, ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz ahora? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es pretender ser feliz cuando tú no lo eres?" mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Si, Molly lo se, por eso es que te he estado evitando. Saber que es demasiado tarde, me esta matando. Lo siento. Siempre has sido tú y estoy bastante seguro que siempre lo serás." Ella lo tomo de las solapas y lo beso dolorosamente, pronto el beso se suavizó y ambos se abrazaron como si fuera el fin de los tiempos. El beso terminó y se miraron a los ojos, Molly aún sosteniendo las solapas de su saco y Sherlock rodeando la espalda de Molly con sus brazos. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, sólo respirando, dejando que el momento se asentara.

¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?" dijo ella, muy suavemente.

"No lo sé, solo sé lo que yo quiero que hagas, pero yo soy un bastardo egoísta. ¿Lo amas?"

"Si, pero no así. No como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no como siempre te he amado a ti. Con él me siento segura, es bueno, atento. "

"Aburrido."

"Si, eso también. Pero él no va a lastimarme. Y tú lo harás, ¿no es así?"

"Seguramente. Pero nunca seré aburrido. Y nunca sugeriría una daga de carne como arma en un asesinato."

"Igual no te garantizo que no vaya a clavarte un tenedor."

"Puedo correr ese riesgo."

"Esto será terrible para él. Nunca he tenido que romperle el corazón a nadie... esto no me gusta."

"Lo sé, eso es lo que te hace tan maravillosa Molly Hooper, finalmente tienes lo que quieres y en lo único que puedes pensar es en la felicidad de los demás."

"Bueno, me lo habré contagiado de ti porque tú ibas a dejar que me case con él." dijo ella mientras descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

"Sólo quería que fueras feliz."

"Tengo que pasar los siguientes días pero luego de eso... creo que lo seré." ella le ofreció una genuina e iluminada sonrisa y Sherlock le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y luego otro en su frente. "Tengo que hablar con Tom, no será fácil."

"Ven a Baker Street después, si necesitas hablar."

"Puede que lo haga."

"Y llámame, si no se lo toma bien."

"Tom no es así, te acuerdas, aburrido. Pero lo haré." Dijo dando un paso atrás y finalmente rompiendo el abrazo, se sentía casi desgarrador, Sherlock aun sostenía su mano.

"Te amo Molly Hooper." le dijo mientras le besaba los nudillos.

"Yo también te amo." luego ella se dio vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la calle.

 ***FIN***


End file.
